


Protection

by Just_Roman_Around



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dippica if you squint, Grumpy Old Man With Heart Of Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Roman_Around/pseuds/Just_Roman_Around
Summary: Stanley isn't going to let anyone hurt his family.





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago as a request on my Tumblr. Thought It was time I started porting stories over, and maybe start writing again myself.

Stanley had seen many strange and wonderful things in his long life. He had gone to prison in three countries, seen his twin brother get sucked into a multi-dimensional portal, fought a zombie horde, and survived the literal apocalypse, not to mention punching a Triangle in the eye. Suffice to say few things generally shocked him anymore. Yet seeing Pacifica on his doorstep in the middle of the night, a week and a half before the start of summer, crying her heart out, was the last thing he expected and was perhaps the most shocking thing he had seen to date. The small suitcase sitting next to her, packed with what few possessions she cared about, told him all he needed to know. He was all to familiar with this scene, with the sorrow she felt.

Pacifica had been kicked out of her new home. Her parents hadn’t given a reason, but there was plenty to choose from. She was an embarrassment, she’d rather spend time with the rabble than with high society, she cost them a very lucrative business deal by refusing to be betrothed to some stranger. Simply put, Preston and Priscilla Northwest no longer had any use for her, nor any real reason to keep her around. So she went to one of the only places she had ever felt safe. Seeing as Dipper’s arms were all the way in Piedmont, the Mystery Shack was the next best thing. She was pleasantly surprised to find out that Stan and Ford had returned to Gravity Falls, and the older Pines twins set her up in the attic for a while. She decided on Dippers bed for sanitary reasons (she claimed). After all, Mabel had snuck in a lot of glitter and candy into her bed. It wasn’t because the bed smelt of Dipper, which helped calm her frayed nerves. 

Over the following days Pacifica had begun to bond with the twins. She was already fairly close to Stan after Weirdmageddon, he was the one who had found her and brought her back to the Shack for safety, but he was also the only one who could genuinely sympathize with her feelings, having been kicked out of his own home by unforgiving parents. With Ford, a shared love of Astronomy was what started their friendship, and talking about Pacifica’s grandmother. From how Ford talked about her it seemed like Pacifica wasn’t the only good link in the worlds worst chain. Both twins taught the young girl how to look after herself out there in the real world. Stan sometimes teaching her a few boxing techniques, and Ford teaching how to cook simple meals for herself.

With Dipper and Mabel set to return in a few days time, Pacifica’s life seemed to be on the up. She had finally found a family who accepted her for who she was, faults and all. She was finally happy. But little did she know that her parents suddenly had a use for her again. Two days before her best friends were set to return, the unmistakable sound of gravel crunching under tires reached the three pairs of ears. Stan looked out the window, hoping for early tourists to swindle, and felt a pit form in his stomach. The signature black limousine of the Northwests had parked itself in his makeshift parking lot, and Preston was walking towards his door. The pit was quickly bubbling into anger as he prepared for the confrontation. He opened up his door and stepped out onto the porch. 

“Preston.”

“Pines.” Neither party could be bothered to mask their disgust with the other. The only reason Stanley was remaining this civil was as to not scare Pacifica any further. He heard the worried gasp when she realized her father was at the door. He looked over his shoulder to see Ford ushering the girl into the kitchen.

“What do you want Preston? I doubt this is a social call.”

“I want to see my daughter.”

“Oh, so you have a daughter again? I thought you kicked her out?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself Pines. I want my daughter.” Stan felt his blood growing cold at Preston’s tone. A urge to protect Pacifica from this man was rising, and he didn’t need to look behind him to know Ford had joined him on the porch.

“She ain’t your daughter. You and that walking orange might have given birth to her, but you’re no parents.”

“Are you denying me My daughter?” Neither twin missed the stress on the word ‘my’. Stanley’s fists clenched in silent fury at the other man’s attitude, and would have punched him right then and there if Ford had not placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him calm.

“Why do you want her?”

“A chance has arisen for her to redeem herself, by marrying a boy of wealth. So, are you going to give me my property, or am I gonna have to call the police?” Both twins stared at him dumbfounded for a sec, before Ford let go of Stan, raising his hands in the air.

“He’s all yours.” Ford said before returning to the kitchen, and dialing up social security.

“Thanks Sixer.” Stan called after him.

“So Pines, what it to b..”

“LEFT HOOK!” Stan cried out, punching Preston in his perfect face, blooding it up and breaking the man’s nose. He stood over him as he rolled around the porch in pain. He began to crawl away, fear and hatred in his eyes.

“You’ll pay for this Pines! Everyone of you!” He crawled to his car and got in, yelling at the driver to take him to the police station. Stan remained on the porch, panting as adrenaline coursed through him, until he felt a small hand pulling on his sleeve. Looking down, he saw Pacifica looking up at him with worry in her eyes. The look alone made Stan calm down and ruffle her hair.

“Don’t worry kid. He won’t be bothering us again.” The next day it made the news that Preston and Priscilla Northwest had been arrested for Child abuse and neglect, and that the Pines would be fostering their daughter Pacifica until she was old enough to live by herself.


End file.
